Bloody kiss
by Black little dream
Summary: Spencer Wrigt y su familia se mudan a la mansión de su difunto primo Billy Joe Cobra pero este se dará cuenta de que su primo realmente no esta muerto sino que es ... Un Vampiro? ( Perdonen por mi horrible resumen )
1. Chapter 1

**konichiwa OwO , perdón si es un poco corto, es que no he estado muy inspirada y no he tenido tiempo U.U, espero que lo disfruten =w=.**

**Los personajes no son míos son de Disney XD**

Era una noche fría y lluvia, Spencer Wright de 17 años llegaba junto con su familia a la grandiosa mansión de su primo Billy Joe Cobra que en realidad se llamaba Baruch Cohen.

Por lo que sabía Baruch había muerto (nadie sabía que había pasado) y como eran sus únicos familiares tipo "cercanos" les dejo la mansión.

A Spencer no le agradaba la idea de irse a vivir ahí pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, ya habían llegado a su destino.

Toda la familia (excepto Spencer) estaban muy emocionados de poder vivir en una casa tan grande y bonita. Todos bajaron del auto y salieron corriendo como niños pequeños hacia las habitaciones para agarrar la que más les gustara, todos menos Spencer.

Al ver que solo sobraba una habitación no tuvo más remedio que ir a ella. La habitación no estaba nada mal, era de un color azul turquesa, tenía una televisión de plasma, la cama era muy cómoda, y hasta había una computadora, eso fue lo que más le gusto, pero lo que no sabía era que esa era la habitación de su primo Baruch.

Spencer ordeno todas sus cosas revisando que no le faltara nada, después exhausto se recostó en la cama perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, en verdad estaba muy cansado por el viaje tan largo que había hecho y también estaba un poco triste por haber dejado a sus amigos.

Poco a poco el castaño se iba quedando dormido hasta que un ruido extraño lo despertó, se quedo inmóvil unos momentos para ver si no lo había imaginado pero volvió a escuchar el ruido.

-¡Q-quién es?- pregunto el castaño un poco asustado parándose de la cama, no había notado que ya había obscurecido y casi no veía nada, volvió a escuchar el ruido un poco más fuerte y cerca.

-¿Q-quién demonios es?- grito entre enojado y asustado- no lo volveré a repetir, si es una broma no es muy divertida-.

Dejo de escuchar el ruido pero no quiso bajar la guardia, en verdad tenía miedo, no podía ni moverse el miedo lo había paralizado. Después de unos minutos al ver que ya no había ningún ruido suspiro un poco aliviado y de sentó en la cama.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-dijo un poco preocupado y pensativo -tal vez fue un animal-

Intento dejar de pensar en eso, se fue al baño a lavarse los dientes y a ponerse la pijama, acabo más rápido de lo normal y la razón fue que mientras se cambiaba sentía como si alguien lo estuviera observando y eso le dio escalofríos.

Al cabo de unos minutos Spencer ya estaba en su cama acurrucado como niño pequeño, aunque tuviera 17 años en verdad se veía lindo.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo, el castaño ya estaba profundamente dormido cubierto hasta la cintura por las cobijas. Una sombra apareció de la obscuridad sentándose al lado del pequeño castaño y viendo como dormía.

-Que tierno y sabroso se ve – dijo una la sombra, convirtiéndose en un hombre de cómo unos 22 o 23 años, el hombre tenía el cabello color negro, ojos color azul turquesa y era muy blanco. Llevaba una camisa blanca, una corbata negra y un traje negro muy elegante, eso hacía que se viera muy elegante y sensual.

El pelinegro le empezó a acariciar el cabello al castaño de manera tierna.

-No puedo esperar para clavarte mis colmillos en tu hermoso y suave cuello, en verdad hueles exquisito- dijo mientras mostraba un poco sus colmillos y empezaba a tocar el cuello del menor.

El menor se empezó a despertar un poco por lo frio que estaba aquel sujeto. El pelinegro al notarlo dejo de tocar al castaño y se alejo un poco para no ser descubierto pero por desgracia no se fijo y se tropezó con la maleta del castaño haciendo mucho ruido. El castaño se despertó completamente por aquel ruido y se paró de la cama para ver que había sido, hasta que vio al pelinegro y empezó a gritar.

-Ahhhhhhh!- grito el castaño muy asustado

El pelinegro para evitar que la familia del menor se despertara le tapo la boca con la mano haciéndole señas de que guardara silencio, el menor asintió nerviosamente quitándose la mano del sujeto.

-¿Quién demonios eres?-dijo el castaño muy confundido y nervioso

-Yo….- el pelinegro se quedo callado un momento hasta que suspiro resignado-Yo soy tu primo Billy Joe cobra -.

**Espero que le haya gustado 0w0, los reviews son aceptados con mucho gusto 0/0**

**Bueno ustedes me dicen si quieren que lo continúe :3.**

**Bye Bye 3**


	2. Beso de sangre 02

**Espero que les guste :3**

Queeee?- grito el castaño

-Shhhhh, baja la voz si no quieres que se despierte toda tu familia- dijo el pelinegro poniendo un dedo en su boca.

-¡P-pero se supone que Baruch está muerto!- dijo el castaño muy alterado.

El pelinegro solo se le quedaba viendo entre divertido y enojado, pensando que su primo era muy tierno y que se veía muy sabroso.

- en primera no estoy muerto...bueno no exactamente y en segunda dime Billy no Baruch, detesto ese nombre-.

-P-pero ese es tu nombre-

- lo sé pero ya no lo es, todos me conocen como Billy, ¿que no lo sabías? - pregunto el pelinegro un poco curioso y confundido- Era o más bien soy muy famoso-.

- la verdad no te conocía, para mi eras una persona arrogante y presumida así que nunca me llamo la atención saber de ti- dijo el castaño con indiferencia.

El azabache se quedo en shock, ¿cómo era posible que a su primo no le importara? Todo el mundo lo conocía.

-pero yo no soy presumido y arrogante - dijo el pelinegro enojado - Pues de lo poco que te he conocido para mí si lo eres- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco- y cómo es eso de que no estás del todo muerto?-.

El azabache al oírlo se puso nervioso e intento pensar en algo para engañar a su primo pero pensó bien las cosas y decidió contarle la verdad a Spencer -... Me prometes que no escaparas al oírlo? - dijo muy nervioso el pelinegro

- te lo prometo- dijo Spencer con mucha firmeza y seguridad.

-B-bueno la verdad es que... soy un vampiro-.

El castaño se le quedaba viendo entre confundido y asombrado pero no dijo nada. Los dos se quedaron en un silencio eterno, ninguno se atrevía a mirar al otro, hasta que el castaño rompió el silencio.

-¿eso es cierto? –

-completamente - dijo Billy sin mirarlo

-Eso-Eso es ... Genial - Cry Spencer totalmente satisfecho - soy primo vampiro ONU! -

-¿Que?- el azabache se quedo en total shock, su primo no le tenía miedo, en verdad estaba muy confundido. -¿N-no me tienes miedo?-

- No, siempre me han gustado las cosas de terror, me hacen muy divertidas e interesantes- sonrió el castaño de oreja a oreja- estoy muy feliz por eso, por fin algo interesante paso en mi vida-.

El azabache se sentía muy feliz, su primo fue la primera persona en no asustarse de que él era un vampiro, por primera vez sintió que alguien lo quería tal y como era. Al sentirse tan feliz por la respuesta de su primo sonrió un poco mostrando sin querer sus colmillos. Spencer se le quedo viendo un poco curioso y se fue acercando lentamente para tocarle los colmillos, al sentirlos se estremeció pero a la vez quería tocarlos más, estaba muy grandes y filosos. Cobra empezó a sentir un dolor punzante en el pecho y puso una mueca de dolor, la razón era que no había comido en 1 una semana y estaba realmente exhausto. El castaño al notar su cara de dolor se preocupo un poco, ¿Que le pasaba?

-Billy,¿ te sientes bien?- pregunto el castaño tiernamente.

- No mucho, no he comido y me siento muy cansado-.

- ... Comido en el hueso en el borracho Sangre ...? -

-S-si Spencer, no he bebido sangre, se ha vuelto más difícil conseguirla y eso ha hecho que me sienta muy mal-.

Spencer se quedó pensando en una manera para ayudar a su primo, hasta que se le ocurrió que no lo dejo muy seguro pero pensó que eso le ayudaría a su primo un poco.

-B-Billy si quieres puedes beber d-de mi - Dijo Spencer mientras se quitaba la camisa.

- ¿Está usted seguro -? Pregunta Billy a poco preocupado

-S-si eso creo-

El pelinegro se quedo un poco inseguro pero al tener a alguien tan sabroso y tierno no podía desaprovechar.' Se abalanzo sobre Spencer, dejándolo abajo de él sobre la cama. Le agarro las manos con una mano para que no se moviera mucho, le empezó a lamer el cuello lento y suave disfrutando del sabor de su primo. El menor al sentirlo empezó a jadear y gemir, un poco excitado.

Después de lamer un rato el cuello del menor Billy mordió suavemente haciendo que Spencer ahogara un grito. Empezó a lamer delicadamente la sangre que salía de aquella herida , la sangre de su primo era muy dulce y rica, era la primera vez que Billy probaba sangre de esa calidad, normalmente la que bebía era amarga o sin sabor alguno pero esta era diferente. Excitado dejo de lamer la sangre para que esta se esparciera en el cuerpo de su primo hasta el abdomen, después empezó a lamer todo su cuerpo lentamente.

-B-Billy... p-para...- dijo el menor muy excitado.

-¿Por qué? yo no quiero que se desperdicie toda esta exquisita sangre, sería muy malo- dijo el azabache mientras seguía lamiendo, después empezó a lamer los rosados y suaves pezones del menor.

-¿Q-que...Es...tas hacien...do?-pregunto el menor jadeando- A-ahí no...hay sangre-.

-pero me han dado ganas de lamer todo tu cuerpo-le susurro mientras besaba su cuello- en verdad sabes exquisito, me dan ganas de morder y lamer todo tu cuerpo-.

- P-pero...no debes- dijo mientras gemía de placer. -somos...P-primos-.

-lo sé pero como resistirse cuando tienes un primo tan tierno y sabroso, ¿no lo crees?-

-P-pero...- El castaño no pudo su oración porque sintió como su primo metía la mano debajo de su pantalón.

-N-no hagas eso….!-susurro el castaño sonrojándose completamente e intentando zafarse de Billy pero no lo logro, el pelinegro le empezó a masturbar lentamente.

-B-billy…..Ahhh ~…..p-para- susurro el castaño intentando quitárselo de encima, pero solo logro excitar más a su primo.

-No quiero, mira que sincero es tu cuerpo- empezó a masturbar un poco más lento y fuerte al castaño para ver su reacción.

Spencer se estaba volviendo loco por lo lento que lo hacía e inconscientemente empezó a mover las caderas de arriba hacia abajo para sentir más la mano de Billy.

El pelinegro al mirarlo dejo de masturbarlo y solo se le quedaba viendo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No….pares – susurro el castaño muy excitado.

-¿Qué? no te escucho-Dijo el azabache con una sonrisa pervertida.

-Lo que en pares ... Por favor - DIJO desesperada Spencer

El pelinegro sonrió de oreja a oreja al oírlo.

Cómo desees querida mi primo-

Billy empezó a masturbar más rápido y fuerte mientras seguía lamiendo y jugueteando con los pezones del menor.

Ahhhh ... ahhhhh

Spencer intentaba cerrar la boca pero simplemente no podía, sentía tan placentero que ya no le importaba nada y Billy al notarlo empezó a morder delicadamente sus pezones.

-En verdad eres muy lindo Spence, si pudiera hacer esto todos los días lo haría sin dudarlo-.

-P-pero…..ahhhhh….no debemos hacerlo…. Esta mal-

-¿Quién dice que está mal? Simplemente me estas ayudando a no morir de hambre y yo te ayudo a sentirte bien, no tiene nada de malo-dijo mientras bajaba poco a poco el pantalón de su primo dejando ver su erección.

-Ves, tu cuerpo lo está disfrutando mucho-

-P-pero…-Spencer se quedo callado al sentir como Billy se metía su erección a la boca, apretándolo fuertemente con la lengua.

Ahhhhhh Ahhhhhh, B-Billy ... y el gas ... me voy a ... -

El menor ya no aguanto más y se corrió en la boca del pelinegro.

-P-perdón – dijo mientras intentaba pararse pero su primo lo retuvo.

El azabache se trago todo el "liquido" de su primo, sonriendo pervertidamente.

-Que delicia, en verdad todo tu sabe delicioso Spence-

El castaño se sonrojo al oírlo y aparto la mirada.

-Ahora me toca divertirme – dijo el pelinegro mientras besaba apasionadamente al menor. Después empezó a lamer 3 dedos cuidadosamente hasta que estaban completamente húmedos, después le quito el pantalón a su primo y lo puso boca abajo.

-Que haces? – pregunto Spencer asustado

-solo estoy haciendo lo que me hará sentir bien-dijo mientras metía un dedo en el orificio de Spencer

-Ahhh – gimió el menor -Sácalo, se siente raro –

-no pasa nada- dijo mientras metía los otros dos dedos y empezaba masturbar delicadamente a su primo.

-N-no…..ahhhh ahhhh-dijo mientras contenía las lágrimas de sus ojos

-No pasa nada Spence solo relájate –

Después de mover por un rato los dedos los saco lentamente y penetro a Spencer fuertemente haciendo que este gritara y sacara unas lágrimas.

-¡Ahhhhh! sácalo, duele mucho!-

-No pasa nada, no me moveré hasta que estés listo- dijo mientras le besaba el cuello y jugueteaba con sus pezones

Al cabo de unos minutos Spencer ya se había acostumbrado y empezaba a mover inconscientemente las caderas para poder sentirlo más.

-en verdad jamás me cansaría de ti- dijo mientras lo penetraba lento pero certero haciendo que el castaño gimiera.

Ahhhhhh Ahhhhhh ... -

Cada vez el pelinegro iba aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas cada vez más fuertes, más placenteras.

Después de unas horas los dos terminaron completamente exhaustos, el castaño se quedo completamente en el pecho del pelinegro.

-en verdad que bueno que llegaste, te eh esperando por mucho tiempo- dijo mientras le daba un beso en el cuello.

**perdon si mi lemon esta horrible TwT , es mi primer lemon y pues casi no hago eso , bueno los veo en el proximo capitulo OwO **

**y me dejarian algun review (?) **

** Bye Bye **


	3. Beso de sangre 03

**Espero que les guste :3 y perdón por tardarme tanto, Mi mamá casi descubre que veo yaoi, los maestros me dejan demasiada tarea, mi cerebro estaba totalmente seco y la inspiración estaba de vacaciones u.u.**

** Muchas gracias por sus reviews OwO , me siento muy feliz de que les guste mucho mi Fic y se tomen su tiempo en dar sus comentarios.**

**Sin más a leer! :) **

Eran las 3:49 a.m, Billy estaba observando cómo su lindo primo dormía tan profundamente mientras le acariciaba el cabello, le encantaba ver como se sonrojaba y acurrucaba en el cada vez que tenia frío. El azabache volteo a la ventana, logrando ver la hermosa luna que había, por alguna razón esa noche le recordaba aquel día en que se convirtió en vampiro, en que su vida se volvió miserable y obscura por culpa de esa maldita niña.

***Flash Back***

Un pelinegro escapaba de la gran multitud de Fans que lo perseguían, le gustaba recibir Atención pero no que cada vez que salía a la tienda o algún otro lugar lo acosaran y persiguieran hasta el cansancio, desesperado por perderlas se metió en unos arbustos y se quedo completamente inmóvil intentando no hacer ningún ruido que alertara e sus desquiciadas Fans.

Pasó 1 hora escondido en los arbustos, se sentía cansado, incomodo y hambriento, lo único que quería hacer era salir corriendo y llegar a su querida mansión pero sabía que debía tener mucho cuidado si no quería que sus locas Fans lo volvieran a encontrar. Salió de su escondite lo más rápido que pudo. Dándose cuenta que ya era de noche, corrió cubriéndose la cabeza con la gorra de su sudadera, a el no le molestaba que lo quisieran tanto, al contrario eso le fascinaba pero lo que le molestaba era que no le daban espacio. Paso cerca de una tienda, quitándose un momento la gorra pero para su mala suerte una chica alcanzo a verlo y empezó a gritar como loca alertando a las demás personas que estaban cerca de ese lugar.

*** Pov Billy ***

Estaba pasando cerca de una tienda, ya me faltaba poco para poder llegar a mi casa y poder descansar de este día tan pesado y agitado. Iba caminando tranquilamente hasta que por accidente se cayó mi gorra, una de las chicas que estaba ahí se percató de mi presencia gritando a todo pulmón mi nombre.

-¡Billy Joe Cobra esta aquí!-

Todas empezaron a gritar como locas y me empezaron a perseguir como si su vida dependiera de eso.

*¡Maldición!*- pensé mientras corría como si no hubiera un mañana. Pase 20 minutos corriendo, hasta que por fin vi que ya no estaban detrás de mí. –

* Demonios, sentí como si hubiera corrido el maratón de mi vida*- pensé mientras intentaba tranquilizar mi respiración y me recargaba en un árbol que estaba cerca. - ¿en dónde demonios estoy?- dije mientras miraba a todos lados intentando reconocer el lugar, ahora que lo pienso jamás había recorrido este lugar.

- Hola - dijo una niña de unos 13 años mientras me agarraba los hombros.

-Ahhhhhh- grite lo más asustado que pude, nunca la vi llegar, además estaba demasiado fría, parecía como si estuviera muerto o algo parecido.

-perdón, no quería asustarte - dijo mientras me soltaba y daba unos pasos hacia atrás- Mi nombre es violeta y el tuyo?-

-ehhh...es Billy-

- Mucho gusto- dijo mientras sonreía tiernamente pero a la vez triste- oye, ¿me podrías ayudar a encontrar mí casa?, por accidente salí corriendo persiguiendo a mi gato pero cuando me di cuenta ya no sabía dónde estaba-

- claro, es muy peligroso que las niñas pequeñas anden en la calle a esta hora - dije mientras miraba a la niña, tenía los ojos gris obscuro y el cabello rubio, su piel era mucho más blanca que la mía, mire de reojo su ropa, llevaba un vestido negro con rayas moradas y un peluche de un gato negro. De repente sentí como la niña me agarro la mano, me empezó a dar un mal presentimiento pero no le hice caso porque ¿Qué podría hacerme un niña tan pequeña y tierna?, apenas y me llegaba a la mitad del estomago.

- vamos, se donde esta mi casa pero me da miedo ir sola- dijo mientras sonreía.

La niña me fue guiando poco a poco hasta que llegamos a un bosque, me empezó a dar un frío horrible y me preguntaba si Violeta tenía frío.

- ¿quieres jugar en lo que llegamos a mi casa? –pregunto inocentemente mientras se intentaba taparse la cara con su gatito.

No sé porque sentía como si debiera salir corriendo lo más rápido que pudiera, cada vez que sonreía me daban escalofríos y sentía como si me estuviera acercando a mi fin.

- B-bueno, ¿a qué quieres jugar? - dije no muy convencido

- a la gallinita ciega, yo te taparé los ojos y te guiaré a mi casa, ¿te parece?- dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una bufanda azul fuerte.

- e-está bien - dije fingiendo una sonrisa, cada vez sentía más fuerte el sentimiento de querer salir corriendo pero no entendía por qué, Deje que me pusiera la bufanda en los ojos.

- ¿ves algo?- pregunto divertida

-nada-

-muy bien, continuemos con el viaje, yo te iré guiando - dijo mientras me agarraba del brazo y me empezaba a jalar.

Pasamos como unos 30 minutos caminando, hasta que paro y me soltó el brazo, me quede muy confundido por su acción, tal vez ya estábamos en su casa.

-ya llegamos, te puedes quitar la bufanda de los ojos-

Me fui quitando lentamente la bufanda con un poco de temor, no sabía porque sentía que debía quitármela y que debía alejarme lo antes posible de ahí. Cuando me la quite pude ver una pequeña casita de dos pisos, era muy pintoresca y bonita, la niña me agarro de la mano y me llevo hasta la puerta abriéndola con una llavecita que saco de su bolsillo.

-ven entra-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-P-pero necesito irme a mi casa- dije intentando soltarla pero ella me agarro más fuerte

-Aaaa pero yo quiero que entres, mis padres no están y me da miedo estar sola – dijo mientras su sonrisa se borraba- por favor entra-.

-Está bien –dije resignado, no podía dejarla sola, aun era muy pequeña como para pasar tanto tiempo sola en medio del bosque.

Entre un poco temeroso de lo que podría pasar, empecé a observar todo, la casa estaba muy bonita y ordenada, no había suciedad y estaba muy iluminado.

-¿te gusta mi casa?- pregunto la niña inocentemente

-Sí, es muy bonita- dije con indiferencia

-Que bueno, a mi mamá le gustaría conocerte pero no está, salió a comprar algunas cosas y mi papa está en el trabajo-.

-o ya veo, bueno creo que será mejor que me vaya a mi casa- dije mientras me acercaba a la puerta

Violeta corrió hasta la puerta y la cerró con llave antes de que yo pudiera detenerla.

-¡NO TE IRAS!- grito con una voz macabra- ¡TU ERES MIO AHORA Y ARE TODO LO POSIBLE PARA QUE NO ESCAPES!-

Me asuste y di unos pasos para atrás intentando encontrar algo que me pudiera servir para escapar.

-¡ESTAS LOCA SI CREES QUE ME VOY A QUEDAR EN ESTE MALDITO LUGAR!-

Empecé a correr lo más rápido que pude buscando un lugar en donde esconderme, Violeta me empezó a perseguir como si yo fuera una presa o algo parecido. Seguí corriendo hasta que encontré una ventana, no estaba muy alta la casa así que podía aventarme y no sufrir mucho daño. Empecé a correr hacia ella con mucha desesperación preparándome para el impacto pero antes de que pudiera llegar a ella Violeta me alcanzo agarrándome el brazo y mordiendo fuertemente.

-AAAAAHHHHH- Grite fuertemente, me dolía demasiado y sentía como si sus colmillo me hubieran rasgado mi piel.

Empecé a golpearla hasta que me dejo, la vi con unos enormes colmillos y ojos rojos mientras se limpiaba la sangre que tenía en la boca, me horrorice al verla así, no me podía mover, sentía como si el miedo me hubiera paralizado. Intente moverme pero fue inútil solo podía ver como se me iba acercando lentamente.

-Te dije que no te dejaría ir Billy- me susurro en el oído mientras se acercaba a mi cuello

Desesperado por moverme me tire al suelo para que no me alcanzara y la golpee en la cara haciendo que se cayera y empezara a gritar de dolor.

-¡NO ME VUELVAS A TOCAR MALDITA LOCA!- grite mientras me paraba del suelo y rompía la ventana para poder salir, me aventé y para mi sorpresa caí perfectamente. Empecé a correr desesperadamente mientras oía gritar a la niña.

-¡ ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡AUNQUE CORRAS YA A NADIE LE IMPORTARAS! ¡ESTAS MUERTO!-

Ya no me importaba el dolor que sentía en el brazo o el cansancio, lo único que quería era llegar a mi casa y olvidarme de todo esto.

Corrí y corrí hasta que por fin encontré la salida del bosque, poco a poco empecé a reconocer las calles, encontré la tienda que estaba a la esquina de mi casa, ya me faltaba poco pero por no fijarme al pasar la calle no vi que un coche venia a toda velocidad, intente esquivarlo pero no pude estaba demasiado débil y cansado como para moverme, al final el auto me impacto y me saco volando.

Después de eso lo último que recuerdo fue que desperté en un ataúd y cuando al fin pude salir me entere que había muerto por el accidente automovilístico pero no entendía el porqué aun estaba vivo. Regrese a mi casa entrando por la parte trasera y me dirigí a mi cuarto, me puse frente al espejo pero no podía verme, no me reflejaba, desesperado busque otros pero en todos era igual.

-¿Qué demonios me paso?- dije llorando mientras me intentaba ver en el espejo

- estás muerto- dijo una voz calmada y tenebrosa

Voltee a ver quién era encontrando a una persona muy parecida a Violeta solo que ella tenía los ojos de color azul y se veía más grande y seria.

-¿QUE ME PASO? ¿PORQUE NO ME PUEDO VER?- grite con rabia y dolor

- por accidente cuando te mordió mi hija te convirtió en un vampiro- dijo totalmente calmada, como si no estuviera pasando nada mientras se recargaba en la pared.

-¡ENTONCES ARREGLALO!- Grite desesperado- ¡ YO NO QUIERO SER UN VAMPIRO!

-lo lamento mucho pero no lo puedo cambiar, ahora eres inmortal y tendrás que vivir con eso, además tienes alimentarte para poder sobrevivir, Adiós- después de decir eso desapareció dejando una extraña niebla.

-No por favor, no quiero esto, solo quiero que las cosas sean como antes- dije al vacio mientras lloraba y me cubría la cara con las manos.

***** FIN DEL FLASH BACK***** ******FIN POV BILLY****

Después de recordar lo que paso ese día Billy empezó a soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas despertando un poco al castaño.

-¿Que pasa Billy?- preguntando un poco adormilado y preocupado

-Nada Spence, vuelve a dormir- dijo el pelinegro mientras besaba tiernamente al castaño- Te amo-

-Yo también te amo- Dijo Spencer antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Gracias por leerlo y espero que les haya gustado n.n. **

**Aviso: en el próximo Cap. habrá lemon y tal vez aparezca alguien que quiera ganar el amor de Spencer ewe, también intentare publicarlo lo más pronto posible.**

**Algún review (?)**

**Bye Bye 3**


End file.
